


Less is More

by cero_ate



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: Duo is NOT taking the blame this time





	Less is More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



“I am NOT taking the blame for this one.” Duo informed the overly dignified, former Prince, Duke, whatever Zechs was. Whatever it was, he was NOT good at laundry. Heero and Wufei were going to have FITS. And it was NOT Duo’s fault this time.

He was smart enough to know enough was enough when it came to laundry detergent. Unlike CERTAIN spoiled rich people.

“I didn’t expect that.” Zechs stared at the overflowing laundry machine. “They were just so dirty…”

“Unlike ammunition in laundry, less is more.” Duo grumbled as he handed the tall pilot a bucket and mop.


End file.
